


yell for it

by psychiatrist_returning



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, Pining, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychiatrist_returning/pseuds/psychiatrist_returning
Summary: maybe the worst torture is being without him.
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Original Female Character(s), Steve Harrington/Reader, Steve Harrington/You
Kudos: 11





	yell for it

Your throat already felt hoarse, like someone had taken your voice and replaced it with shards of glass. That, or you hadn’t had water in a while. Most likely the latter. You tugged against the restraints, even though you knew, it would do nothing. It was worth a try in your mind. Then, you heard the unmistakable laugh from Steve, but it sounded like a scared laugh. You heard screaming and cries of pain. That’s when your screaming began, angry cries of “What are you doing to them?” 

“They don’t know anything!” 

“Please don’t hurt them!” 

But something you didn’t know is that Robin and Steve could hear you, and even though they were high, they were concerned. Steve, who had been coming to terms this summer with his crush on you, was worried out of his mind. You had been a constant in his life, always helping him feel better, and never letting worry get to you. But now, you sounded like the opposite of the put together person he knew. You sounded as if you were sobbing, loud cries coming from you. All he wanted to do was hold you and make sure you never felt like this again. 

But in the drug induced haze. All Steve could think about was you, the idea of you. The perfect, you. And your yelling didn’t help. But what you wanted was Steve back. You wanted both Steve and Robin back safe. You wanted to be able to kiss Steve, that was too far. But maybe, you never know. And all you could do right now is just god-damn yelling.


End file.
